Darkness and Stars
by NeverStar
Summary: AU. Clarion is born blind, so it's a surprise that her Talent is successor to the throne of Pixie Hollow. The Queen and Ministers aren't happy and tell her that she has to renounce her talent - or else. It doesn't help that no fairy likes her, either. But what happens when she stumbles upon the border and meets Milori? Will things change, or stay the same? Clarion/Milori.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi people! So this is an AU story about Clarion and Milori. Here's the gist: Clarion's born blind and her Talent is to be the Queen of Pixie Hollow. The Ministers and the current Queen don't want her to be the future Queen, so they try to make renounce her Talent – or else. Milori becomes Clarion's friend when she stumbles upon the border one day and the two grow close. The rest you'll read about._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tinker Bell, just the plot._

* * *

_Chapter One: Born Blind_

_**"**What's happening? Have I done something wrong? Why can't I see anything?__**"**_

_**"**Y-you're blind…__**"**_

* * *

Darkness. A shooting star. Darkness once more. That's all what Clarion saw when she blinked her eyes open for the first time and raised her head. She felt her long hair flow down past her shoulders and stop at her mid-back, and she felt the wooden tree she was sitting on quiver with life beneath her. Inhaling, she caught a sweet and musty smell that drifted along the breeze and she felt, rather than saw, eyes watching her back. As she stood up, her fingers brushed along the dress she was wearing and she noticed that it was very soft, but she had no idea what color it was because everything around her was completely black. _Odd, _Clarion thought. _Why can't I see anything? Maybe it's just night time and it's very dark. _But as soon as Clarion turned around, she felt sunshine caress her skin and knew that it was daytime and was supposed to be light outside. _Why can't I see anything?_

A shriek issued in front of her and Clarion felt panic and unease ripple in the crowd – which she guessed must have been small. "What's wrong with her eyes?" a female voice asked.

"Why are they so clouded over?" Another said.

"Why are they so distant? No fairy eyes are supposed to be like that!" A male voice exclaimed.

_So I'm a fairy then? _Clarion wondered and reached behind her back to see if she had wings. Sure enough, she felt the delicate attachments and smiled inside. "Hello?" she asked. "Where are you all?"

Gasps echoed across the tree and set another wave of panic in motion. "She can't see!" Everyone all but shouted.

Before anything could erupt into chaos, a female voice of authority boomed behind Clarion, "What is the meaning of this? You're going to scare the newcomer!"

"No disrespect intended, Your Majesty, but maybe you should take a look at her eyes. They're so _strange_," the same male voice spoke up.

Clarion cringed at the comment and felt anticipation fog the place. _They can't be that bad, can they?_ She thought and closed her eyes, the darkness never changing. When she did, she felt relief of some sort flood through the crowd, but the anticipation for, what Clarion thought was, the Queen's reaction was still there. A small swooshing sound was made as the Queen flew in front of her. She felt a soft hand land on her shoulder a few seconds later and felt a gaze rest on her face. "Open your eyes," the Queen commanded gently.

Clarion did what she was told and looked where she hoped the Queen's eyes would be. After a moment, shock bounced off of the Queen and Clarion heard her gasp, the hand that was on her shoulder leaving her. Silence stretched out for endless seconds afterward and Clarion finally asked, "What's happening? Have I done something wrong? Why can't I see anything?"

"Y-you're blind…" the Queen's voice trailed off and the crowd in front of Clarion rippled horror, fear, and uneasiness.

"I'm what?"

"You're blind, but that doesn't matter. Let us find your talent now," the Queen said gently guiding Clarion toward a circle of stumps where various Talent Symbols lay. "Just step inside, and your talent will be revealed."

Clarion nodded and stepped in. It took no more than five seconds before she felt warmth flow from all around her. She blinked in confusion and asked, looking at the Queen's general direction, "Like this?"

Hesitation stormed before an answer came, "Er – yes."

"Are they supposed to emit warmth?"

"No, they do not emit warmth. Only one of them is supposed to glow."

"Really? I feel like all of them are alive." Clarion plainly said.

"That's because they are all glowing," the Queen rigidly explained. Clarion sensed anger coming off of her.

"What does that mean?"

The Queen didn't answer and turned to the crowd and called out, "It appears we have a successor for the throne of Pixie Hollow! _Princess _Clarion!" Clarion picked up a sneer on the word "Princess".

The crowd remained silent, frozen in surprise, before giving a silent clap out of respect. Not one Clarion sensed was joy, and it made her heart sink. _Do they not want me here? _She thought dejectedly.

"Come Clarion, we have important matters to discuss concerning your…Talent," the Queen said guiding Clarion out of the circle and away from the dispersing throng of fairies.

Somehow Clarion knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yay! Another update!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in Tinker Bell, I just own the plot._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Rejected_

_**"**A blind fairy can't rule!__**"**_

* * *

"Turn left," the Queen instructed Clarion while flying behind her.

"When?" Clarion responded confused, stumbling now and then over random roots that popped up and making the Queen reach out and catch her before she fell.

"Now."

Clarion stopped walking and held her arm out to the left of her and tried to find a wall. She felt an intricately wooden one and walked a few steps before feeling a corner. She cautiously rounded it, with her hand still on the wall, and walked a few more steps before the tips of her bare toes hung off of some form of overhang. Clarion didn't dare go forward, sensing a long drop below her, and instead turned her head around and asked, "What now, Your Majesty?"

The feeling of being impatient, masked by false kindness, rolled off of the Queen and Clarion heard her sigh. "Now," she started, "You must fly."

"Fly?"

"Yes fly!"

"How can I fly? I can't see anything and I can barely lift my wings!" Clarion declared. It was true, when the Queen had first led her into the Tree Clarion had tried to fly but found she couldn't. It had unnerved her before the Queen had promised her that flying would come later, of course Clarion hadn't been all that reassured sensing the emotions in the Queen, but decided to trust her. Now, she was told she _could_ fly somehow, but the same feeling of being grounded was still there when she tried again.

"That's because I haven't given you any Pixie Dust yet, Clarion." The Queen replied briskly.

"Oh."

A moment later she felt the same warm feeling that had occurred in the circle seep into her wings instantly making them as light as the air around them. "Try now," the Queen instructed.

When Clarion felt her step back to make room, she lifted her wings and jumped up, fluttering her wings. To her surprise, she stayed aloft effortlessly, but hit her head on the narrow hallway's ceiling. Rubbing her head she muttered, "Ouch." and stopped flying, immediately dropping to the ground. Clarion landed on her backside and winced, then got up again and dusted herself off. A shooting star crossed in front of her eyes again, and Clarion felt her eyes widening and her hand come to her mouth, desperately trying to make the sight last longer. It ended as quickly as it began though and she excitedly turned to where she felt the Queen's presence and asked through the black, "Did you see that?"

Amusement came through and the older fairy chuckled, "Yes. Flying is rather tricky for a blind fairy isn't it?"

"No not that! The shooting star!"

Confusion clouded then, "What shooting star? It's daytime Clarion, not nighttime."

Disappointment filled Clarion and she felt her wings drop. "You didn't see it?"

"No, but I did see you try to fly. And besides, how could _you_ see anything? You're _blind._"

Clarion looked away, disappointed and ashamed for once by her defect.

* * *

Ten disastrous minutes of flying later, the two landed on a platform. Clarion stumbled as she landed but quickly righted herself, while the Queen graciously landed not stumbling at all. "We're here," she announced and Clarion quickly sensed determination and pride come from her.

"Where are we?" Clarion asked. She was still barefoot and so she felt everything her feet touched. From the bits of moisture that lingered on the wood, to the quiver of life under her.

"We are at the Royal Study."

"Royal Study?"

"Yes the Royal Study! Here we will determine whether or not …" Embarrassment followed cutting off the next words.

"Whether or not…?" The blind fairy echoed clueless.

"Whether or not you're fit for your Talent, Clarion."

"My Talent?" _What's my Talent got to do with anything? _Clarion wondered.

A quick spurt of anger raged as the Queen snapped, "Do you have a tongue, Clarion?"

"Yes, but I –"

"Then use it and stop repeating what I'm saying! _Princesses _also do not pry, understood?"

Clarion nodded dumbstruck. _All I wanted to do was find out why we are here. I meant no harm, _she reasoned in her mind. But she kept her mouth shut the rest of the walk to wherever they were headed anyway, just to appease the Queen.

* * *

Standing before what Clarion guessed was a door, which she also guessed was made from vines and flowers because of the wonderful smell, her nerves started to flip. She couldn't see anything, but could hear the quiet hum of a few fairies' wings as they passed by, and on the other side of the door she could hear words being spoken softly. Just because she was blind, it didn't mean that her other senses had stopped working too; it only made them sharper and more defined. "Who's that inside?" she asked looking for what she hoped was straight ahead.

Alarm came off of the Queen and for a moment she was quiet. Clarion realized that she shouldn't have spoken, let alone asked, and felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I shou-"

"They are the Ministers and their apprentices." The elder fairy said, cutting off Clarion's apology. "I want you to close your eyes when we go in, blind fairies are very rare and I highly think they would be unsettled if they were to see your eyes."

"A-alright –" Clarion replied quietly._ They must really be that bad if the Queen wants me to keep them closed, _she figured, dejected at the thought.

A gust of warm air hit her face as someone pushed open the door. The voices were louder now and fell silent when they saw the Queen, who took Clarion's hand and guided her to the circle where the Ministers and their apprentices flew. Murmurs of hellos where spoken and the blind fairy closed her eyes so they wouldn't be unsettled by them.

"Hello Ministers, hello apprentices. The reason I have gathered you here is because of the new arrival Clarion. She is blind and –" Her Majesty was cut off by a high pitched female voice.

"Blind? Did I hear you correctly? She's _blind?"_

"Yes Summer, she's blind. Her Talent concerns me, however, because she has been chosen to rule Pixie Hollow after me." Clarion hated how the Queen talked about her as if she wasn't there. There was also something in her voice – her tone – that made Clarion feel as if she were a burden or not wanted.

By now gasps were heard all around and a young sparrow-man with a worried voice asked, "Is that her? With the light brown hair? The one with her eyes closed?"

A hand touched Clarion's shoulder briefly followed by, "Yes, this is Clarion."

"Hello." She greeted with her eyes still closed.

"Can she open her eyes?" Summer wondered, staring at her.

Before the ruler could answer, Clarion said, "Yes, I can."

"Then by all means open them!"

Clarion did what she was told and looked, at what she hoped for, was straight ahead. Another chorus of gasps ricocheted throughout the room and a fairy exclaimed, "Her eyes are so strange!"

Cringing, she closed them again while the Queen started to speak, "You can see my predicament, surely. A blind fairy can't rule! She can't see where she's going flying or walking, her eyes are unattractive, and she claims to see stars in the daylight."

"Surely there's a way. She is a newcomer after all; it's hardly fair to judge her now!" A sparrow-man with a deep Irish accent suggested. Frustration came from the Queen, but she didn't say anything while Clarion caught agreement form in the Ministers. "I mean, the lass is barely a day old. Sure, she might have been clumsy while she was flying or walking, but aren't all fairies like that on their first day?"

"I see what you are saying, Odhran, but she was even clumsier than normal. I'm telling you, this won't be good for Pixie Hollow! How will she know if the preparations for spring or autumn are ready when she can't see?" The Queen argued.

"I can sense, hear, feel, smell, and taste things. I don't need sight," Clarion spoke up quietly.

Anger came from the Queen and satisfaction came from Odhran. At first, Clarion thought that Odhran was satisfied because he had made his point for giving her a chance, and she smiled and thought he would be a friend. But as she dug deeper into his feelings, she found it was only because he was right and had outsmarted the Queen, and Clarion suddenly felt alone in the dark. "And how will you know where to fly?" the Queen demanded.

"I'll learn. I'll memorize the way for each season."

"There is no way for you to memorize each route leading to a season. What if a land marker you relied on to use is gone? How will you find your way?"

Clarion remained silent.

"Let's talk about your eyes then; what will you do about those?"

"I could keep them closed."

"At all times?"

"At all times."

"Highly unlikely. You'll open them without thinking, and face the facts: Not a single fairy or sparrow-man in Pixie Hollow will ever get used to your eyes."

Clarion's heart sank.

"And what about the shooting star you claimed to see? How do we know you're not going mad?"

"I'm not going mad. How can I?" Clarion spoke, finally being able to argue against something.

"You're forever trapped in darkness, who wouldn't go mad?" The Queen fought back.

"I was born into this darkness, may I remind you, Your Majesty. I don't know what it is to see the daylight or anything else since I've been here. I don't expect to for the rest of my lifetime, either. I can't go mad from being blind."

"One day you will, Clarion. Mark my words; you'll be itching to see something new and different. So for the good of Pixie Hollow, I declare that you must renounce your Talent."

"You can't do that!" Odhran declared loudly. "Isn't that a wee bit harsh? She's not even a day old!"

"She's _blind_ Odhran!" The Queen shouted back, her rage taking control.

"That makes no difference!"

"It makes all the difference! She can't see! Eventually she'll go mad! And when she does and she's the Queen, all of Pixie Hollow will be in chaos!"

"Have faith in her, give her a chance."

A silence followed and Clarion could feel conflicting emotions settle in every fairy or sparrow-man present. "Let's take a vote," the Queen said breaking through the silence, now calmer. "All in favor of Clarion to be given a chance please say 'aye'."

A two fairies including Odhran said 'aye'.

"All not in favor of giving Clarion a chance, say 'nay'."

A more audible 'nay' followed and Clarion suddenly couldn't breathe and felt tears on her eyes. _No one wants me here,_ she thought. _Not even Odhran, he just wanted to upstage the Queen. And it's all because I'm blind._

Satisfaction wafted through the Queen. A cruel, hard satisfaction as she said, "You must renounce your Talent, Clarion. It's for the good of Pixie Hollow, after all. You must renounce it or else dramatic measures will be taken to ensure that you do. This meeting and discussion is now closed."

"This is bull –" Clarion did hear the rest of whatever Odhran was going to say because she turned around and flew blindly out the door and away from the Royal Study, with eyes wide open, seeing nothing, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Why does the Queen hate me so much? What did I do to them? Why did I have to be born blind?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Two updates in one day? Wow I must be on a roll. Thanks for the support too people!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in Tinker Bell, just the plot._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Someone Who Cares_

**"**_What's your name?__**"**_

**"**_Clarion. Yours?__**"**_

**"**_Milori.__**"**_

* * *

As she flew, Clarion kept crashing into things that got into her way. She really had no idea where she was going, no sense of direction at all, and the only thing she knew was that she was crying and blind and wanted to get far away from the Royal Study.

The air occasionally shifted its atmosphere and temperature when Clarion flew into a different season, sometimes warming and other times cooling. Different scents came and went often confusing the blind fairy too, and murmurs from other fairies entered Clarion's ears from all around. Everything confused Clarion and lead to frustration which then lead to anger which then lead to thoughts of how the Queen hated her, which lead to thoughts of renouncing her Talent which lead to despair that lead to sadness.

In the end, Clarion would have been sobbing uncontrollably, but since she sensed other fairies watching her, she only let a few tears leak.

* * *

A few long minutes later, the air grew colder and Clarion felt her wings give way from exhaustion and she fell onto a dead log. Her hand felt something soft and cold beneath it and she shrieked and drew away, completely frightened. She smelled flowers on the breeze from behind her and turned her head to it, figuring that she had come from spring, and she didn't know which direction that was from the Pixie Tree. A cold wind blew on the back of Clarion's hair and she turned back to where she was originally facing and she didn't have a clue as to what this season was at all. Clarion looked at the cold's general direction blankly, blinking a few times, before asking, "Hello?"

The wind's whistle answered, but nothing else and Clarion knew she was alone. Her lip trembled and she called out again desperately not wanting to be alone, "Hello?"

No answer.

Clarion felt newfound tears spring to her eyes. _I can't be alone again! I don't know where I am or what time of day it is or what's going on! I don't want to always be alone… _"Hello? Please some fairy or sparrow-man answer!"

Nothing. Clarion sensed no emotions or fairies except for herself sitting on the dead log, and as far as she knew, in the middle of nowhere. It suddenly was all too much, and Clarion found herself sitting bent over, crying in her hands.

* * *

A while past before she heard a soft hum of fairy wings coming from the cold, but figured it was only her imagination and kept crying. Concern flowed through the fairy as he landed and a voice, a sparrow-man's voice, asked, "What's wrong?"

Clarion kept crying, not wanting to believe someone would ask what made her upset.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He had an accent in his voice as he kneeled down .

Clarion finally looked up in the voice's general direction, making sure she closed her eyes so as not to unsettle him, and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

"You obviously are not."

"I-I am. Believe me, I am alright."

"Something must have made you upset, you were crying."

"I was not c-crying." She took a shuddering breath.

"Right, you were laughing," he agreed sarcastically.

_He doesn't like me either, _the fairy concluded and stayed silent turning her head away. The sparrow-man seemed to notice her silence and said, "Listen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you would have opened your eyes, you would've seen my eyes roll. So open your eyes, you'll be able to see where you are."

"I'm told not to open my eyes," Clarion explained.

"By who?"

"The Queen." Came a quiet reply.

Shock came from the sparrow-man and there was a silence as Clarion felt him study her. "Are you a new arrival?" He asked finally. She nodded and he stayed silent.

"Did I do something wrong?" Clarion asked hurriedly after a few seconds.

"No, why would you ask?"

"You didn't answer."

"I was nodding," the sparrow-man explained.

"Oh."

"So why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Yes you were, unless you can prove you're not lying by looking me in the eye and saying so." He challenged.

Clarion shook her head hurriedly. "You wouldn't want me to do that," she told him.

"Why?"

"Fairies say my eyes are unsettling."

"At least open them!"

"No."

The sparrow-man groaned. Clarion felt his concern mixing with frustration as he tried a different approach. "What's your name?"

"Clarion. Yours?"

"Milori."

"That's a nice name," Clarion commented.

"Why thank you, yours is quite nice as well." Milori complemented.

Clarion smiled inside. _Maybe he does like me, _she thought. "Thank you."

"Quite alright. So Clarion, why were you crying?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why are you being stubborn?"

"I'm not –"

"Yes, you are. I could keep asking you, or you could just tell me," Milori threatened.

Clarion sighed and picked at her dress. "Fairies hate me and think I'm a burden…"

Confusion came from Milori and he asked, "Why?"

"Because of my…defect," she worded difficulty.

"Defect?"

"Er, yes. My defect I was born with. Apparently it's rare and unsettling…"

"So you were crying because of some fairies' cruel opinions on what you were born with?" Milori guessed.

Clarion put her head in her hands and replied, "Yes, I mean no. It's complicated."

"Please tell me from start to finish, Clarion."

"Why would you care?"

"There are many reasons."

"Name one." Clarion dared Milori.

"Well, it's clear it must have been very bad to cause you to cry like you did. So, why not tell someone about it?" He answered.

Clarion took in a breath, contemplating his answer before coming to a decision. Dropping her hands she looked in his general direction, with her eyes open, and said, "I-I'm blind..."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sup ya'll? Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tinker Bell, just the plot._

* * *

_Chapter 4: Everything Isn't Always As It Seems_

**"**_Who are you talking to?__**"**_

**"**_What do you mean?__**"**_

**"**_You're talking to yourself.__**"**_

**"**_I am?__**"**_

* * *

She abruptly stopped though, when she heard the hum of fairy wings behind her and tensed up in fear. Surprisingly, Milori didn't seem alarmed at all, from her statement or from the approaching fairy. In fact, he simply didn't talk, but waited for her to continue patiently. As if he was used to seeing fairies that weren't normal. So Clarion started again ignoring the fairy behind her, "I'm blind, I was born that way. The Queen was nice enough to let me find my Talent – which turned out to be the successor to the throne."

Milori drew a sharp intake of breath and Clarion hung her head in shame. But his only remark was, "Go on."

Clarion did so explaining, "She grew…angry. Furious. Enraged. She then went on to sneer my newfound Talent to the small group surrounding us –"

"How could you know that there was a group of fairies present when you can't see, Clarion? I'm not accusing you," he added when she hitched her breath, "of faking, I just want to understand better."

The blind fairy sighed in relief and answered, "I can feel and sense things. Emotions, crowds, life in things I'm touching. For instance this wooden thing we're sitting on is dead because it doesn't have any life force in it."

"I see. Oh and the wooden thing we're sitting on is called a log, but go on."

"Anyway, she then led me to the Royal Study rather impatiently, and told me to close my eyes when I go in."

"Why?"

"She said that a blind fairy is uncommon and that my eyes are unnerving. Tell me the truth, Milori, are they? If they are I could always close them."

The hum of the approaching fairy's wings stopped and Clarion felt a thud tremor through the log as the fairy landed. Milori never got to answer as footsteps ran to her and a female with an Irish accent asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"What do you mean?" Clarion asked with her back to the fairy, astounded that she didn't notice Milori.

"You're talking to yourself," the fairy answered. Clarion detected mild fear in her.

"I am?" Confusion clouded her mind.

"Yes. There's not a single fairy or sparrow man here! It's like you're talking to the snowfall!"

"What's snowfall?" Clarion asked curiously.

"Goodness! You don't know what snowfall is?" The fairy asked, surprised.

"No…"

"Well, it's snow falling."

"What's snow? And I don't feel the snowfall; all there is, is a cold breeze."

Clarion realized she had scared the fairy when she mentioned the breeze bit by the way the air around them tensed up. "There's no breeze…" the fairy said quietly.

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't…"

"Milori is there a breeze?" Clarion asked in his general direction. But he didn't answer and Clarion suddenly couldn't feel his presence anymore, like he was never there. _But he had to be! I talked to him, his emotions were really there. He was there! _"Milori?"

Shock radiated from the fairy and the blind one felt firm, calloused hands grab her shoulder. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

"Milori!" Clarion called. _He had to be real!_

"I think you need some help…" Uneasiness cracked through the air.

Clarion shook off the hand and wiped hot tears from her eyes. "No. No. I don't need help! WHERE ARE YOU, MILORI?"

A second later, she felt herself be pulled up strongly by two hands and turned around. A gasp followed and shock filled the air as the fairy studied Clarion, who forgot to close her eyes and was trembling. Silence lasted for a few minutes before sympathy replaced the shock and the fairy asked, "Oh dear. Are you the new arrival every fairy was talking about?"

Clarion nodded dumbly and cringed, guessing that the fairy would start to scream or say her eyes were strange or judge her.

The fairy didn't do any of that but simply said, "That would explain why the Queen was in such a foul mood."

Clarion felt herself involuntarily shake harder with fear and she bowed her head while trying to wriggle free of the fairy's grasp. The effort was futile.

"Shhh, it's alright." The fairy soothed, seeing how upset Clarion was. "It's not your fault you were born blind, you couldn't help it. You are still a fairy in Pixie Hollow after all, and shouldn't be treated any different."

Finally wriggling free because the fairy's grip loosened for a second, Clarion put her hands on her arms and asked, "Then why do I feel like an outcast? Why does the Queen hate me so?"

Uncertainty clouded over before the reply came. "The Queen…doesn't want to have a blind fairy rule after her…hardly your fault."

"But it is though, it is! I'm blind and she wants me to renounce my Talent because of my defect. It's my entire fault."

"Did you get to choose to be blind?"

"No…"

"Did you want to be born blind?"

"No…"

"See? It's not your fault."

"Are my eyes unsettling?" Clarion asked suddenly looking off into the distance.

Surprise. Then, "No, what ever made you think that?"

"I was just wondering…" Clarion's voice trailed off not wanting to say that it was the Queen's fault for giving her the notion.

"Hmm. Well then, it's time we head off." The fairy said.

"Where to?"

"Back to the Pixie Dust Tree, of course!"

Clarion tried desperately not to shake when she asked, "Why?"

"It's practically dark, Clarion!"

"You know my name? How?"

"It's not every day a new Queen is chosen." The fairy reasoned.

"I don't know your name, though. What is it?" Clarion asked.

"My name is Fairy Mary, but you can call me Mary. Now come along," Mary said pulling Clarion's arm gently, leading the way off of the log. Clarion turned her head back to the cold and promised herself that she would find her way back to it.

The two flew in silence to the Tree, pausing every few minutes so Clarion could memorize the way by either brushing her hand against something or smelling her surroundings. Mary was patient all the while and didn't scold Clarion for bumping into things accidently or taking a long time. Half an hour later, they were back at the Tree and Mary bid Clarion goodnight before flying off to her own home. Clarion turned and put her hand on the nearest wall as a guide before she started to tiredly fly. Then a something hit her and she realized she had no idea where her room was, let alone where in the Pixie Dust Tree s_he _was. Panic swelled in her and she started to shake again.

"Princess Clarion," a cold voice hissed.

"Q-Queen." Clarion stuttered.

"What are you doing here?"'

"I-I'm trying to find –"

"Find your room? You realize you're no longer a Princess, right? Therefore you can't have the honor to sleep in the Pixie Dust Tree."

"Then why did you call me Princess Clarion?"

Clarion felt anger and desire to harm rise up in the Queen, and flinched when the Queen spoke, "You do not talk back to me, understood? I don't care who you are or what your Talent is, you will never be Queen. Never."

"I'm –I'm sorry, Your Grace. But I'm tired and confused and lonely and all I want to do right now is fall asleep." Clarion pleaded.

"What does sleep matter to you when everything is always the same color: black?"

Clarion remained silent and bowed her head, wanting to cry. _I will not cry. I will not cry._

"Didn't I tell you to close your eyes? Didn't I tell you how freakish they look?"

"Fairy Mary doesn't think so…" Clarion mumbled.

"DON'T TALK BACK!"

"I'm sorry."

"You are nothing. Why you can't even follow a simple direction." The Queen went on, ignoring Clarion's apology. Hatred flared in her and like a dozen knives, every word she spat at Clarion hurt. "How did you find your way back here?"

Clarion didn't answer her.

"Answer me!"

Clarion remained silent. _This is a test. She wants me to remain silent, not to talk back. I will not talk back and I will not cry…_

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" The Queen shouted slapping Clarion's cheek, hard. The desire to hurt finally came through.

"Ah!" Clarion cried out, tears falling from her eyes. Her hand cradled her aching cheek while she shook uncontrollably. She looked directly at the Queen's direction, her eyes wide in fear.

"That isn't an answer! And stop looking at me!" The Queen exclaimed.

Clarion sensed that she was about to hit her again, and cringed. Suddenly a voice called out, "What are you doing to the wee lass, Queen?"

"Odhran," The Queen coolly answered, collecting herself rather quickly.

Odhran flew over to them and concern flowed through him as Clarion sensed him looking at her. She avoided looking at his direction so he couldn't see her red cheek and heard him remark, "Princess Clarion looks rather shaken up. Did something happen?"

"No, she was merely being clumsy again and fell." The Queen lied.

Suspicion filled the air and Odhran turned to Clarion and asked, "Did something hurt you, Princess?"

Clarion opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the Queen. "She's not a Princess anymore, Odhran."

"She will always be, no matter what you do or say to her. What are you two doing out here anyway?"'

"I was taking her to her room." Another lie.

"I think I will, you are the Queen and need sleep. Come on Clarion," Odhran said taking her free hand in his own. Kindness, suspicion, distrust, and other emotions welled inside of him as he led her away from the enraged Queen.

* * *

Odhran helped her whenever she needed help, he told her where roots where so she didn't trip and he was kind and patient too. He didn't question why she had her hand on her cheek or why she was crying, and Clarion suspected that he already knew why.

They reached her room ten minutes of slow flying later and Clarion thanked him. "It was nothing, lass." Odhran replied. "Get some rest, you look tired and worn out."

Clarion nodded and said, "I will. Thank you again and goodnight."

"Goodnight Princess."

Clarion closed the door and fumbled her way through the dark towards the bed. She lay down on top of it and closed her eyes, trying to slow her tears and heart. Her cheek now only had a dull throb to remind her of what the Queen had done, and Clarion figured that the pain would be gone by the next day.

She fell asleep a moment later to the quiet lullaby of the night, not dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I had stuff that got in the way. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They make me super happy! Happy Easter too!_

_Disclaimer: NOTHING!_

_PS: Feel free to virtually slap the Queen._

* * *

_Chapter 5: Hurt_

"_This is self-pity. STOP CRYING!__**"**_

* * *

The next few weeks were torture for Clarion. The Queen treated her much more harshly than before, everyone made fun of her (except for Mary who became a somewhat friend to Clarion), Odhran backed off and rarely talked to her, and the border mysteriously disappeared so Clarion couldn't talk to Milori. Not that it mattered anyway, the Queen never let the blind fairy out of her sight and when she did, there was usually a guard trailing along behind. It drove Clarion insane to the point of asking the Queen why.

"Why, so you don't kill yourself from your blindness. Or get lost. Remember how Fairy Mary had to come and fetch you from the border? Aren't you ashamed of that incident?" The elder replied with malice dripping from her words.

Clarion had bowed her head and said nothing, keeping her eyes closed. She wasn't ashamed of it; she was grateful because without that she might've died.

The Queen didn't think so and kept talking, "You embarrassed Fairy Mary you know."

"I-I don't remember th-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP AND BE QUEIT! You embarrassed her because of how selfish you were."

"How –"

_Slap!_

The Queen's open palm struck Clarion's cheek hard, creating another bruise. "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME; YOU WILL NOT LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE WRETCHED EYES BECAUSE YOU ARE A NOBODY! YOU ARE A SELFISH PIG WHO SPEAKS TOO MUCH AND YOU –SHOULD – NOT – BE – HERE!"

Clarion started to tremble. The Queen's emotions she felt were something to be afraid of because there was more than just desire to harm and hatred. There was evil and a far greater desire flowing through her.

A desire to kill.

"Fairy Mary even came up to me and told me all about it. She was ashamed of guiding a fairy who couldn't help herself get around."

The younger fairy said nothing, tears pricking her eyes. _I never felt that…that can't be true…_

"When she had asked if you needed help, you should have just said no. That would've saved all the embarrassment and shame for the Tinker."

Clarion mentally braced herself; she knew what was coming next.

"But not for you. You can't save yourself because you're doomed to a lifetime of shame and embarrassment. Do you know why?" The Queen asked faking innocence.

Clarion shook her head, she knew by now not to speak.

"ANSWER ME!" The Queen yelled.

The blind fairy shook her head harder in answer.

"I SAID ANSWER ME, YOU BITCH!"

"I-I d-don't –"

"SPEAK CLEARER!"

"I-I –"

_SLAP!_

"I don't know why!" Clarion answered, clutching her aching face and trying not to cry. Crying only upset the Queen more.

"It's because you exist! It's because you are blind, fool! You – will – not – get – my – crown," the elder explained harshly. "You will amount to nothing, understood?"

Clarion nodded.

"ANSWER!"

"I understand!"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK!" Another, more ruthless, hit followed.

So Clarion said nothing.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING SORRY?!" The Queen shrieked.

"I'm sorry…"

_WHACK!_

The Ruler struck with what Clarion thought was a nearby candleholder in the jaw causing a sickening crack to follow along with blood. This time the tears _did_ overflow and the minute they did she regretted them because the Queen only repeated her abuse towards her.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE CRYING!"

"I'msoorry," Clarion slurred through the pain. Everything felt dizzy.

"DON'T TALK!"

_Smack!_

"WHAT SHOULD YOU SAY TO ME, WHO HAS SACRIFICED SO MUCH FOR YOUR EXSISTENCE? INCLUDING MY DIGINITY AND SHAME?"

"Thhaankkyoou…"

_WHACK!_

"STOP SLURRING AND SPEAK MORE CLEARLY!"

Clarion could barely speak at this point; her jaw felt like it was twisted at an odd angle, blood snaked down her face and onto her shirt, the Queen's emotions were too much to bear, and her whole face hurt. She hadn't a clue what to say or not to say at this point because everything she did only angered the Queen. But she forced herself to fight through the amounting pain as she said, "Thankyou –"

"YOU'RE SLURRING!"

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"Thank-you."

"WHO ARE YOU THANKING?"

_SLAP!_

"Y-youu, Myy Queen…"

"YOU SLURRED AND DIDN'T GIVE ME A PROPER SENTENCE!"

Grimacing, Clarion retried, "Thank-youu M-My Que-Queen."

"Close enough. Now, tell me why I have guards following you around?"

_Please don't make me do this. "_B-becaussee I'mmm wooorthleesss."

Satisfaction flowed through the air, cold hard and mean. "Exactly, bitch. Now should you be alive?"

"N-noooo…"

"Why are you still alive?"

"Beccccaaauusse of youuu, Mmyy Qquueeenn."

_KICK!_

Clarion felt something kick her stomach so hard it blew the wind right out of her.

"SAY IT CORRECTLY!" The Queen demanded.

Clarion suddenly felt a new presence in the room before she could try again, and guessed the Queen did also, for she quickly calmed down. "Get up," she hissed.

Clarion got up with some tears falling down.

"Stop crying!"

Wiping the tears off, the princess did what she was told.

"Leave and act like nothing went on in here."

And so Clarion did. No fairy knew of the things the Queen did to her, not even Fairy Mary. A few asked, but Clarion told them she flew into things. They bought it, what with her being blind and all, and left her alone. Mary however did not and kept interrogating. But Clarion learned to lie, so she lied and Mary eventually stopped asking. So with no one left to tell, she had learned to live in a fantasy land that suggested that the Queen didn't beat her, just trained her to be tough. That the audience wasn't so bad.

The audience with the Queen happened every day because no matter how hard Clarion tried following the rules, she was never good enough and got into some form of trouble. From things as trivial as eating a bite of cheese to major things like blindness. The elder fairy always found something to complain about – Clarion's hair, her dress, her shoes, her wings, her eyes, her ears, her actions. Practically everything. And every day Clarion got beaten.

But the new fairy thought that was how Pixie Hollow worked. Fairies lined up to speak with the Ruler and came out bruised. But she had no way of knowing, being blind and all, so she replied on the feelings emitting from them. All were happy, so she gave herself another reason of being different and another reason why she was excluded from all things. Because she was never happy when she came out of the Throne Room – she was scared, panicked, and hurt.

However these were only suspicions and when she asked Fairy Mary what went on in the Room, the Tinker had exclaimed, "Why you should know, Ree!"

Ree was the nickname Mary had given her, but suddenly the name sounded cold. That one sentence was all the proof Clarion needed to know. So she timidly asked, "So…the Queen gets angry at you too?"

"The Queen? Angry? I've never seen her hurt anything, let alone get angry! Are you alright dear?"

Clarion had felt herself go very pale. "F-fine…"

"Why did you ask?"

"N-no reason…"

Clarion felt conflicting emotions settle within Mary; trying to work out why she had asked. There was a silence before something clicked inside the other fairy's brain. "Oh my heavens, Clarion!" Mary gasped. "You said 'too', does the Queen get angry at you?"

Clarion remained silent and turned her head away not wanting to look in her direction and answer. Not that it mattered, she couldn't see anything anyway.

Fairy Mary, however, took it as a confirmation. "She does, doesn't she? That's why your face is all messed up!"

The princess took a sharp intake of breath and cringed.

Luckily Fairy Mary noticed what she had said and quickly tried to make amends. "Oh Clarion! I didn't mean that! I-I just meant that that's why you have bruises all over your face…"

"…And it looks messed up." She finished.

"No! That's not what I –"

"Its fine, Mary, I get that comment a lot." That part was true. "It doesn't faze me." That part wasn't.

"B-but you cringed –"

"It was just unexpected, that's all."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's –"

"_It's fine."_ Clarion demanded, turning her head towards her friend. "Just forget this conversation please."

Apology flared inside Mary along with shame and Clarion couldn't help but think, _is she ashamed of me?_

A silence. Then – "Does she – does she beat you?"

"No. I'm clumsy and fly into things."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's –"

This time it was Clarion's turn to be interrupted. "She does, doesn't she? I _knew _it! Why didn't you tell me?! She has no right to do that!"

"Why should I tell when it's not true?"

"It is so true though!"

"No –it's –not."

"Then why is your face all bruised and sometimes bloody? Or that one time where your jaw broke?"

"Because I keep running into things," Clarion stated, starting to get annoyed and angry at her friend.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Fairy Mary persisted.

"No it's not; I'm telling you the truth."

"You are not! She beats you – I _know_ she does - and you sit there and just –"

"SHUT UP!" Clarion yelled covering her ears. She didn't want to hear the truth about her audience with the Queen anymore. It had been too long since that happened and it opened wounds. "JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE!"

Alarm flew from Fairy Mary and she delicately said, "Clarion you can't keep living in denial anymore."

"I'm not living in denial! She's training me to be stronger! I know she is!"

"She's abus –"

"NO SHE'S NOT! JUST STOP! SHE'S NOT AND YOU'RE WRONG!"

"I'm just concerned for you, Ree."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be ashamed of me?"

"Why would I be ashamed?" Confusion took over.

"Because I'm blind and you have to help me. Because I'm selfish and you have to put up with that. Because you're HANGING OUT WITH A FAILURE!"

"You're not selfish, Ree. And you are not a failure. Who ever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. But it sure feels like you have wanted to say that to me a lot."

Anger suddenly radiated from the Tinker. "That's not true!" She declared.

"It's not?" The princess's tone became softer.

"No."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"THAT YOU'RE A LIAR!" Clarion felt her face heat up from rage.

"Clarion where is this coming from?" Fairy Mary wondered.

Clarion said nothing and turned away from the smaller fairy and flew blindly away.

* * *

Half an hour later she landed on a log and started pacing. There was no life held inside and there was a cool breeze blowing that mixed with a semi-warm breeze and Clarion instantly knew where she was at.

The border.

"Milori!" She called.

No answer.

"Milori!"

Nothing.

This just made her angrier and she kicked at the bark. Then she heard a stream crawl below her and grabbed a bunch of bark in her hands. She then threw it in the stream, heard it land, then sank to her knees and sobbed. The indent of scars on her palms didn't matter to her; she had grown accustomed to them. The pain of knowing, however, still hadn't.

_I don't have any reason to cry, I shouldn't cry. There are fairies out there that are going through worse. I have no reason whatsoever. I'm perfectly fine. This right now is self-pity and that does nothing. So what if I get yelled at and beaten, I'm not starving. This is self-pity. STOP CRYING! _Clarion reprimanded to herself.

Her breathing slowed and her tears stopped a few minutes later, and she could think more clearly. She was about to head back when she heard a familiar voice say, "Clarion?"

_Milori._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, so people are PMing me and reviewing saying not to use the word "bitch" (*insert sly smile here*) and there's apparently an 8 year old reading this. Two things:_

_First, you shouldn't even BE reading this if your 8. It's rated T for TEEN (13 +). I get that this is Tinkerbell and there are kids reading this but ratings are there for a reason._

_Second, I'll TRY not to swear in the future but there are no guarantees. If I do swear I'll put a caution in the A/N. Good compromise?_

_Disclaimer: N-O spells NO._

_Ps: __**Bold **__means the scenes Clarion's imagined but thinks it's real._

* * *

_Chapter 6: Truth**  
**_

**"**_What does she do to you?__**"**_

**"**_N-Nothing…__**"**_

* * *

Clarion turned around quickly and questioned, "Milori?"

No answer.

Clarion took a step forward and reached out a trembling hand to the cold. Another, colder, hand caught hers. The hand felt callused and strong but gentle and soft at the same time and the fairy felt her heart skip a beat. Taking another small step forward, she repeated, "Milori?"

"Hi Clarion," he answered in his accent.

A grin spread across her face and she felt tears well in her eyes. _He's real, he's holding my hand, he's real, I'm not dreaming. _"How have you been?"

"I've been fine. But what's happened to you? You look – you look –"

Clarion could sense he was having trouble finding words and her grin faltered and fell. She looked away in shame of him having to see her like this – beat up and bruised with multiple scars. Giving a shaky laugh she finished for him, "– So terrible? So beat up?"

Surprise etched the air. "I was going to say different," Milori corrected. "What happened?"

"I keep flying into things. You know, because I'm blind and all?"

"Those scars on your face and wrists and hands don't look like flying incidents."

The blind fairy used her free hand to lightly brush her jawline where her most recent scar was held. "Well they are."

Milori gave a snort. "That's a lie. I have seen flying scars and they do _not_ look like that. At all."

"Well what do you think they are?!" Clarion challenged, afraid of him guessing her secret.

"Hmm…I would say those are scars of some fairy trying to hurt yo –"

"YOUR WRONG! It's not that!"

Doubt mixed with sureness crept into the air. "Are you sure?" Milori asked gently.

Something in his tone made Clarion falter for a moment. She couldn't see what expression he wore or what he looked like, but something inside her said, _trust him. It's not like you're going to meet him again anyway._ Another part said, _you've been lying to every fairy out there. What makes it okay for you to tell HIM, a STRANGER, the truth when all you've been doing was lying?_ "Yes, no, maybe so," she said instead. _It's not a lie and it's not telling him anything…_

"Just outright tell me. Stop playing games." Milori said exasperatingly.

The game comment hit home on Clarion and she wrenched her hand out of his. "I'm not playing games; no fairy wants me to join anyway," came the reply through gritted teeth.

A silence. Clarion's anger rose while Milori was eerily calm. "So that's it," he mused.

"What's it?"

"That's what's bothering you."

"Beg – your – pardon?"

"You don't have any friends!"

"I have friends!" Clarion defended.

"Of course you do," Milori responded sarcastically.

"Well…maybe just one…"

"That's what's bothering you!"

"Are you…are you taking joy out of this?" Clarion's tone hitched. _He's just like the Queen…_she thought.

Concern flowed off of Milori. "No," he started slowly, "why should I?"

Clarion looked down, trying to cover up her emotions. "No reason…"

"Listen Clarion, I think I'm pushing the boundaries here but why were you crying earlier?"

Her defensive mode came back up. "I wasn't –"

"Yes you were."

"No I –"

Suddenly Clarion felt Milori give off a vibe of frustration along with anger. She instinctively flinched in fear of getting smacked as he exclaimed, "What is the matter with you? You're so _different _and more _hostile_ than the last time we met! What happened?!"

"N-nothing!" She answered cringing and trying to shield herself with her hands.

The fairy half-expected him to yell, "DON'T TALK BACK!" or "WHY ARE YOU TALKING!" then slap her. But suddenly his anger was replaced by alarm and shock. Clarion heard his feet crunch the snow as he took a step backward. "I wasn't going to hurt you Clarion…" he said quietly.

The princess's whole body shook as she lowered her arms and took a few steps backward toward spring. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, bu-but I need-need to g-go…"

As she was about to fly off, he suddenly said, "Some fairy or sparrow man abuses you."

Clarion paused in midflight. "W-what?"

"Don't deny it. You get abused."

Clarion was silent from shock.

"Who is it?" The question came out delicate.

"I'm not supposed to say…I-I'll get in trouble…" Her back was still facing him.

"_Who_?"

"The Queen," as soon as she said it she cringed inwardly and landed back on the log. She hoped she was facing the astonished sparrow man. "_You can't tell any fairy."_

* * *

"**The Queen abuses…no no no! She's the Queen, she's **_**caring**_**. You're messing with me." Milori exclaimed.**

**That hurt Clarion. A lot. She felt the tears returning and suddenly the dark seemed to strangle her. "You don't – you don't…believe me?"**

"**Your blind Clarion, why should I believe you?!"**

"**I thought you were my friend…" she noted how her voice sounded pained.**

**Milori laughed cruelly. "Since when did I become a friend of something so **_**worthless?"**_

* * *

The tears overflowed and suddenly Clarion felt herself sink onto the dead log with her head in her hands. The snow crunched as she heard Milori walk to her. He stopped abruptly a few feet away and tried to soothe her saying, "Oh Clarion, is that what was bothering you?"

She didn't answer.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright, don't worry." He didn't seem to hate her anymore, which seemed odd.

"I-I'm s-so so-sorry…I-I should-shouldn't b-be crying!" Clarion exclaimed through the tears.

* * *

"**That's right! You shouldn't!" Milori practically yelled.**

**Clarion flinched.**

"**Stop crying!"**

* * *

Clarion forced herself to stop crying which left her gasping and hiccupping. She felt embarrassed on top of hurt and all she wanted was to disappear. Just to disappear. What made matters worse was that Milori was there and witnessing the whole thing. And strangely his emotions weren't those of impatience or anger, but of sympathy and sadness.

"What does she do to you?" The sparrow man asked carefully after a few moments when Clarion finally calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"You al-already know," Clarion replied wiping her eyes with her palms and taking a shuddering breath. A hiccup followed.

"I know that she abuses you physically, but I don't know _how._"

"I'm – I'm not sure if even _I _know what she s-slaps me with…It feels different every time. One time it's with her hand, another time with something else…"

Clarion could sense Milori thinking, along with an underlying fury. But somehow it wasn't directed toward her.

"Does another fairy know?" He asked finally.

"Only Fairy Mary…"

"_That's it?!"_

"Yes."

"How does no fairy know?!"

"I don't know. The Queen pretends like nothing happens…"

"That evil, wicked –" He abruptly stopped talking and took steps back, radiating fear.

And Clarion knew why. She felt a certain fairy land on a log, she sensed her presence, and she heard her hiss, "What are you doing here Clarion?"

"Q-Queen!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it's me! And it seems you had quite some _bonding_ time with Milori, too." The word "bonding" was emphasized.

"We weren't doing anything – "

"Milori it's time for you to go." The Queen cut her apprentice off to give direction to the sparrow man.

Milori seemed reluctant but knew better than to challenge the Queen. "Bye Clarion," he said.

Soon the blind fairy couldn't feel his presence anymore. Just then the Queen turned to her, furious.

Clarion cringed when the Queen said -


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: __**WARNING: CURSING CONTAINED!**__ You have been warned…_

_In reply to this one person who didn't sign in and was a guest: It's AU, Alternate Universe; it's not supposed to be like the movie. And yes, I __**can**__ fuck up the story as much as I want because it is MY story. –gasp- MIND BLOWN! So stop flaming and be quiet. You don't like, you no read. Got it? And no, she's not gonna get her sight back and no, I'm not gonna bow down to you and say, "Of course I'll change my writing just because you or the public says so!" Na uh, no way am I gonna do that. It's my story, I'm in control, and I can fuck it up, so __**DEAL WITH IT!**_

_Disclaimer: Ye-I mean no._

* * *

_Chapter 7: Hair Cut_

**"**_Whoops?__**"**_

* * *

_**Previously**__: __Clarion cringed when the Queen said –_

* * *

"We are going back to the Tree, you little bitch."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Clarion heard the door of the Queen's Private Study slam behind her.

WHACK!

Something slammed into her back forcefully, making her scream and fall forward into the wood. The same thing repeatedly kept hitting her over and over again in the same place. When Clarion made a move to shield herself, the Queen pressed her foot on her neck, hard. That held Clarion in place and she didn't risk struggling anymore for fear of breaking her neck.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Clarion shrieked after each hit.

"What were you doing at the border after dark?!" The Queen interrogated, never stopping her abuse.

"N-nothing –" Clarion answered, her voice raspy because of the pressure on her neck. Her back felt on fire.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth!"

"I-I didn't know…it…was…after…dark…" The Queen was pushing down harder.

"Well it was! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

WHACK!

"…talking…"

"HE WAS TOUCHING YOU!"

WHACK! WHACK!

"…only…on…the…hand…"

"And that makes it okay? Does it?!"

Clarion didn't answer.

The Queen applied more pressure and the princess thought her neck was going to snap. It hurt so much. "Does it, you filthy little bitch?"

Clarion's voice only came out in a raspy whisper, "Yes."

Suddenly the pressure left her neck and was replaced with a five solid kicks in the head. Clarion swore she saw stars while her head felt like it was about to cave in. Meanwhile, rage flourished throughout the Queen and she shrieked, "WHAT?!"

The princess just groaned.

"Hand holding leads to a kiss, a kiss leads to a touch, and a touch leads to the extravagant other! Now does it make it okay?!"

Clarion said nothing; she was in too much pain.

"You whore! You filthy, filthy _whore!_ How _dare_ you!" The Queen shouted, mistaking Clarion's silence for something else. She kicked her harshly in the side. "_HOW DARE YOU!"_

_Kick!_

"How much did he pay you? What did you get in return?!"

"N-nothing…" Clarion mumbled, clutching her head with one hand and her side with the other. _I will not cry. I will not cry…_

"YOU SLUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, LETTING HIM _TOUCH_ YOU!" The Queen yelled, yanking Clarion up by her hair.

"We didn't do anything!" Clarion defended weakly. She was rewarded by a slap on the mouth.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE FILTH COMING OUT OF YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH! What else did you do? Or is that all he did? _Touch_ _you._" The last sentence rolled off the Queen's tongue like evil.

"We didn't do an –"

"LIES!" The elder roared, tugging harshly on Clarion's hair.

Clarion cried out in pain. Then she felt something stir inside the Queen as if she was plotting something. An eerie calm settled over the room and Clarion instantly grew afraid. "You know," the Queen started a smile in her tone, "your hair is in need for a trim."

More fear wound its way inside Clarion. She wasn't vain, not only because she couldn't see herself, but because she figured she always looked like trash anyway. The cuts, the bruises, the scars - her eyes - so looks didn't matter that much, except her hair. That was the only part of her body that was unmarred from the Queen's wrath and she had hoped to keep it that way. So it made sense as to why she felt her face pale.

The Queen laughed cruelly. "I think you will enjoy it, slut. Perhaps it will increase your, ah, chances of seducing sparrow men."

"No, no, please no!" Clarion pleaded.

Another laugh. "Why? Worried that there will be too many bodies to touch when I'm through with you?"

"Please not my hair!"

"Alright, fine. Not your hair. Let's do your wings then."

"NO!"

SLAP!

"DON'T YELL! What shall it be, slut? Wings or hair? Be happy I'm even giving you a choice." The Queen said in a voice very near to a growl.

Grimacing, Clarion picked.

The Queen tightened her grip on the blind fairy's hair before dragging her across the room. When she got to her desk, Clarion heard drawers open and close before something sharp, cold, and metal ghosted across her neck. _A knife,_ she thought with horror. She was then made to sit in a wooden chair.

The Queen dropped all but one lock of hair and tugged on it harshly. "Time to make you look like an actual slut," she hissed before hacking at the lock.

Tears pricked at Clarion's eyes as she felt the first piece fall. _I'm not a slut. I'm not a slut. I will not cry. I will not cry. It's just hair…_

Lock after lock fell for the next few moments. The Queen was going very slow and cut about an inch or two away from the scalp, purposely torturing her successor. But soon she grew tired of it and decided more torture was in need so she _purposely _let the knife pierce the skin. A trickle of blood fell and Clarion screamed in agony. "BE QUIET!" the elder ordered loudly before being hit with an idea.

Clarion heard her open up another drawer and close it before she felt something be tied to her head so that it covered her mouth. Then her hands became tied together and to the chair with the same thing happening to her feet a moment later. _So I can't struggle or make any noise, _she realized.

Another lock fell.

And another.

A pierce to the head.

More blood.

A muffled scream.

By now the Queen's emotions of hatred and evil were far surpassing the usual and a strange new emotion occurred within her. _Enjoyment_. The feeling hurt Clarion so much that she allowed herself to let the tears stream down her face silently.

More blood.

More screams.

A cruel, cold blooded laugh ensued. "Isn't this fun?" The Queen stated. "Getting your hair done to look like the tramp you are?"

Clarion didn't answer and she felt her own blood snake down her face. They mixed with her tears.

"Why, the sparrow men will be practically _begging_ for you to do them when I'm through with you."

Another piece of hair fell.

"You'll be the biggest slut in history!"

_Slice!_

A pain so intense flew throughout Clarion that she couldn't scream. A waterfall of blood came cascading down her face and when it reached her mouth, she could taste the metallic flavor. She felt it go down and pool at her feet with more coming all the while and after a moment or two she started to feel dizzy. The Queen's emotions were one of fake innocence and she simply said, "Whoops?"

Then Clarion fainted.

* * *

Clarion awoke in her bed a few days later not feeling well at all. Her back ached, her side felt bruised, and her head felt horrible. Although she couldn't see herself, she knew that she looked far worse than trash.

A dull ache started in her heart.

Her hands somehow wound their way to her head and they grasped what little of the hair she had left.

The ache grew slightly.

Pretty soon, they were roaming about her head and gently tracing the new scars that the Queen so graciously put in.

The ache swelled.

When they got to the very top of her head near the forehead, they traced a single scar all the way down to the beginning of her neck.

The ache exploded and Clarion put her head in her hands and wept. She felt awful. She felt sad.

She felt ugly.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! They make me smile! And now the beginning of the end is commencing!_

_Disclaimer: Say it with me: N-O spells no._

* * *

__Chapter 2: Odhran's Visit__

**"**_You know as well as I that –__**"**_

**"**_La la! I can't hear you!__**"**_

**"**_The Queen's word –__**"**_

**"**_LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR!__**"**_

**"**_Can be used against her…__**"**_

* * *

Over the following days Clarion fell ill. Terribly ill. At first she had high fevers and vomited, so the doctor fairies gave her some Chamomile or Fennel Tea and some ice and told her to rest. After two weeks, she recovered with nothing but a cold and a memory to remind her of her terrible sickness.

Then something went wrong.

One day Clarion woke up to the sound of cups clinking against each other. As usual, she couldn't see anything and guessed that some fairy was in her room – which was strictly forbidden by order of the Queen. "Hello?" she asked drowsily, sitting up and stretching, then wincing from the pain.

"Oh good your awake," a familiar voice said simply, with an ounce of happiness in it.

"Your Highness? What are you doing in my room?"

"Getting your tea ready of course!"

Clarion didn't say anything, but felt her eyes grow large. She knew this was the real Queen because of her voice and presence, and she didn't trust this act for a second because of an underlying feeling of plotting that stirred within the Queen.

Instead of shrieking like usual, the elder just commented lightly and sickly sweet, "Clarion, dear, please stop looking at me. I don't like it."

Instantly the princess did what she was told. _How long will her good humor last? _She thought. So she picked at her blanket in the silence that filled the room with the only sound being the cups clinking together.

A few moments later, Clarion felt a warm mug press in her hand. Just the heat alone gave away that it was Fennel Tea; but when she smelled it, something seemed off. The usual aroma of it was tainted with the smell of another kind. Clarion didn't dare drink it. "Did you, did you put something in this?" She asked the Queen skeptically.

"Is that how you talk to me?" The Queen retorted, slight anger making its way into her voice.

"N-no, I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted and in answer to your question: No I didn't not put something in your drink."

Clarion, who hadn't been taught double negatives yet, decided that the drink was safe and took a sip. Instantly a sweet, tart, and delicious taste filled her taste buds. _This is different…_

"Drink up young princess! You need to get strong and _healthy_."

The princess took a few more timid sips half-trusting and half-not. _I really shouldn't drink this...but it's so good…_ _Oh what the heck, _she thought and downed the rest of the drink. A feeling of pleasure rolled off of the Queen. "So you liked it then?"

Clarion nodded vigorously enjoying the Queen's change of behavior. "May I have some more?" she asked boldly.

"No. We don't want you to have a stomach ache. I should go, I have a meeting. Get well Princess Clarion." The Queen wished before Clarion heard the door open and close.

Suddenly feeling drowsy, the blind fairy fell asleep slightly happy.

* * *

Clarion's cheerfulness did not last long. She awoke a few hours later to horrible contractions in her stomach. She groaned and clutched her sides, leaning forward in pain. Another contraction hit. And another. And all Clarion could do was bear through it. It hurt so much.

The doctor fairies came in to check up on her and when they found her hunched over alarm spread through them. "What's wrong, Princess?" One asked.

Clarion shook her head and couldn't speak. Then she vomited up blood.

"SHE'S BEEN POISNED!" A female yelled. Clarion felt shock fill in the whole, now-chaotic, room.

"Quickly, Quickly…WE NEED THE MEDICINE!" A male shrieked orders. Clarion threw up again. "RIGHT NOW!"

A moment later Clarion felt something being injected into her arm. She felt woozy and numb and she fell back into her pillow before closing her eyes.

* * *

Clarion fell in and out of delirium over the course of the next few days. Her color drained and she was white as chalk and in poor health. The Queen was ecstatic about this and genuinely thought she was going to die from the poison that she had given her. But she knew that she had to have a façade and act like she was truly concerned about Clarion in order to continue to rule. And the perfect way was to say something about the possibly dying princess. And so she did.

On the day of the Autumn Harvest, the Queen gave a long, fake, sympathy speech that went something like this:

"Fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow, a huge devastation has occurred within Pixie Hollow a week ago! Princess Clarion has been poisoned and is possibly dying! Whoever was responsible for the poisoning will be banished from here for eternity because of the horrendous crime. However, if the fairy that has been reported is innocent, than the fairy that reported shall be banished. That is all."

Of course the Queen knew that no fairy would know that she had done it. She was the Queen and no fairy was going to go up against her. Not one.

Except maybe four…

* * *

Odhran quietly slipped into Clarion's room. She was awake – truly awake – and he needed to speak with her about the new rule. More than likely she hadn't heard it yet considering the fact no fairy except for the doctors was allowed inside her room. That rule even went for the Queen, but she had broken that last week when she had gone into the room with a tea set - which had been odd for Odhran to see because he _knew_ that the Queen loathed Clarion. She loathed her so much that when she and Odhran were alone she complained and bitched about the blind fairy so much it made his ears hurt. _Why couldn't she just leave her alone? _He had wondered numerous times. _These beatings Clarion is getting are unnecessary!_

So when the Queen had gone in and closed the door, he flew over to the door and pressed his ear to the wood. There he heard the whole conversation. Odhran was a smart sparrow man – nothing could get passed him – so when he heard the double-negative he realized that the Queen had put something into Clarion's drink. And the princess drank it all from what he heard.

So it was no surprise to him that she was poisoned.

Originally, he wasn't going to say anything. But now that the Queen had said something that could be used against her…

"Princess?" Odhran whispered.

"Odhran?" Clarion asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Listen, I'm not supposed to be here, but I need to tell you something."

"Why?"

"So you can backstab the Queen and put an end to your abuse!"

Clarion blinked blankly at him.

Odhran sighed. "Alright let me explain, the Queen has just decreed a rule that the fairy or sparrow man who poisoned you will be banished from Pixie Hollow. Do you know what this means?"

"Where's the catch?"

"Pardon?"

"Knowing the Queen, she said something else just to stabilize it for justice." Clarion explained looking at his forehead and not his eyes.

"Right well," Odhran shuffled his feet, "she also said that if the reported fairy turned out to be innocent, than the fairy that reported her/him will be banished instead."

"What's the point of telling me this?"

"Don't you get it? You can stop the Queen from abusing you!"

"She's not abusing me…" the blind fairy denied.

The sparrow man snorted. "Sure she's not. But you know as well as I that –"

"La la! I can't hear you!"

"The Queen's word –"

"LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR!"

"Can be used against her…"

"JUST STOP! SHE'S NOT ABUSING ME! SHE DIDN'T POISON ME –"

Odhran lost his temper then. "ARE YOU _SERIOUS_? ARE YOU COMPLETELY S_ERIOUS?!"_

Clarion flinched at his anger. That was all the proof Odhran needed and he recollected himself quickly. "You see?" he asked. "You flinched."

"I'm sorry…" Clarion breathed.

"No need to be."

"But this…plan…it can backfire on us too."

"How?"

"We'll be banished. We can't attack the Queen, she's the Queen! She has absolute power!"

"Oh." Odhran fell silent and thought more directly. There was silence for a long time before he said, "Not necessarily."

"Sorry?" Clarion asked confused.

"She doesn't have absolute power because there's still the Lord of Winter."

"What good will he do? He doesn't know of this!"

"The Queen told me a winter sparrow-man was touching you once."

Clarion paled, if that was even possible, and defended, "That's not true."

Odhran waved his hand dismissively. "I know that - you're not that type that would let it happen anyway. But she also told me that the sparrow man was Milori – the Lord of Winter's apprentice."

"And?"

"And he can help us!"

"How?"

"I bet you anything he knows what the Queen has done to you and told his mentor about it."

"Doubt it."

"Who else knows?"

"Fairy Mary, that's it."

"Alright," Odhran said. "So in all – counting Milori – we have four on our side."

"That's not enough," Clarion pointed out dejectedly.

"On the contrary! It is more than enough!"

"I don't want them to get in trouble if it backfires…"

"It won't because we will attack her indirectly."

"Indirectly?"

"Yes."

There was a pause as Clarion thought this over. "Why," she asked slowly, "are you helping me?"

Odhran smiled. Clarion was not dumb and not naïve seeing as she was questioning him – which he really liked. "I'm helping you, Princess Clarion, because this is insane. I'm helping you because you need help. I'm helping you because this time the Queen has gone too far.

But most of all, I'm helping you because I want to."


End file.
